


Aspiration

by jjournal



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Swimming Pool, could be a, highschool!au, side Clint/Natasha if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjournal/pseuds/jjournal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony messing around in the swimming pool. Actually, mostly just Tony messing around and Steve suffering through it. </p><p>Fluff, Fluff, every where,<br/>Nor any drop to drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aspiration

“Stop---!”

He ducked under the water again and opened his eyes to the muted scene. Steve’s swimsuit was bluer down here and he could just make out Clint diving somewhere under Natasha’s legs um… 

The view was interrupted when Steve’s face appeared suddenly, glaring at him for forcing him to go under. 

He gave him an evil smirk and then swam back up. Steve joined him two seconds later, spluttering and trying to wipe the water away from his eyes. 

“If you go down one more time so help me---“

He made the move to duck again but Steve reached out and grabbed his shoulders before he could try. He left him in limbo, lips skimming the surface of the water, legs thrashing to keep himself high enough to avoid breathing in the water. 

“Why are you such a brat?” 

He blew a raspberry in the water at Steve but it ended up with him accidently aspirating it and choking into a coughing fit. 

Steve let go of him to thump on his back. It only made matters worse, which he would have voiced aloud if he wasn’t dying of inhaled pool water. But maybe he didn’t need to because two hands found their way to his armpits and he was lifted and made to sit at the edge of the pool. The cough died down and he smiled at Steve, suddenly aware of the stinging in his eyes from the chlorine. 

“I almost died.” 

“That’s a bit dramatic.” Steve argued. 

“Well okay then. I have an increased risk of death. With all the water in my lungs now, I could get pneumonia.” 

“I’m sure there’s a way to combat that, this day and age.” 

“No, there isn’t. Remember that documentary we watched? All they could do was give them antibiotics and hope for the best. Not all of them survived.” 

“That was in reference to a geriatric group and they inhaled porridge not water.” 

“I heard a gulping noise.” 

Steve rolled his eyes and grabbed Tony’s feet. He didn’t realize that he’d been swinging them and inadvertently splashing Steve with little flecks of water. 

“If it’s any consolation, I promise not to feed you porridge when you get old and wrinkly.” 

“We’re nearly there.” He raised his hand, palm forward to show him the wrinkled surfaces of his fingers. 

“Only a few decades to go.” Steve held his hand and brought it to his lips for a quick kiss. 

He blamed the sudden heat on his face from the sun that started to peak out of the cloud it was hiding behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss summer.


End file.
